1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deposition system and its method of control, and more particularly, to a deposition system, which cancels the influence of noise occurring during the measuring of a deposition rate using a noise canceller in order to exactly control the deposition rate, and a method of controlling the deposition system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A deposition system includes a deposition device, a deposition rate sensor, and a power supply unit. The deposition device includes an evaporator and a sputter. The deposition rate sensor measures a deposition rate of the deposition device. The power supply unit adjusts the power supplied to the deposition device according to the deposition rate of the deposition device measured by the deposition rate sensor. A crystal sensor measuring a deposition rate, using a crystal whose frequency is inversely proportional to a weight, is used as the deposition rate sensor. The deposition rate measured by the deposition rate sensor contains noise due to an electrical wave, noise due to power lines, noise due to vibration from a flow of cooling water, and noise due to a movement of a deposition source. Accordingly, when the deposition rate measured by the deposition rate sensor is provided to the power supply unit, the deposition rate is changed due the noise. This leads to a formation of a film having an undesired thickness.